


Extra Sugar, Please?

by B_obabean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bumbleby - Freeform, Coffee, F/F, F/M, Gay, More gay, Whiterose, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_obabean/pseuds/B_obabean
Summary: The Summer Rose is a coffee shop that was once owned by the late Summer Rose and is now owned by Ruby Rose and her sister, Yang Xiao Long.Life is pretty normal until a white haired girl named Weiss Schnee walks into the cafe and stirs things up





	1. Peppermint Latte

Winter was always cold where Ruby Rose and her sister lived. She shuddered as a chill went up her spine after she stepped outside of her and her sister’s apartment. Once fully she stepped out of said apartment, she was met with a white, winter wonderland that was beautiful at first glance, however, the blinding cold would cut the thought of ‘beautiful’ out of most people’s heads. Which was exactly what the brunette thought before cold spread throughout her heavily bundled body.

She took a deep breath of the painfully cold air, shuddering slightly. She did not like winter one bit, but she did, however, enjoy how pretty everything looked. Being the optimist she was, it was part of her nature to look on the bright side of things. 

She gripped upon the railing tightly so that she could traverse the metal steps that iced over rather easily. Thanking god she didn't slip and fall on her butt, she gave a sigh of relief when she reached the foot of the stairs. Turning her gaze to a yellow motorcycle that her sister dubbed “The Bumblebee”, heaving a sigh, she remembered her sister would’ve still been riding this in such cold weather if it wasn't for Ruby forcing her off of it so she didn't die of hypothermia. And, seeing as they didn't have any form of transportation besides the Bumblebee, both girls walked to the cafe that they ran together called “The Summer Rose.” Ruby’s mother used to own said cafe before she sadly passed away, leaving behind the coffee shop that was named after herself. Naming a place after yourself seemed slightly narcissistic if you ever asked Ruby, but hey, to each their own.

Ruby made her way down the sidewalk to her workplace, a soft yawn escaping her. The shop was only about four blocks away from her home, so she knew she’d make it on time. She walked in silence to let herself listen to the surroundings. The sound of cars going down the road, birds singing despite the cold, wind blowing through the trees… It was peaceful to hear the sounds of nature and everyday life.

Ruby seemed to be peacefully zoning out, her thoughts only drawn to where she was going. When she reached her destination, she smiled at the sound of faint, but soothing jazz inside her workplace. 

Letting a small grin appear upon her face, Ruby stepped into the Summer Rose. She gave a content sigh as she felt the warmth of the shop on her skin, walking further inside to hang up her coat. She only realized her sister was inside the building after a minute or two, when the blonde girl gave an exaggerated crying sound.  
“Rubyyy” she heard her sister whine.

The smaller and younger sister raised an eyebrow, looking towards her sister “Yea?” She asked, seeming vaguely interested, although she was sure she knew what was coming in the end.

“Kill meeee” Yang was complaining about her sleep schedule,just as Ruby has expected. Yang sipped at her coffee as if she were begging it to save her from the pain of sleep deprivation “I wanna go back to sleep…” She gave another noise that sounded like a dying animal… Which didn’t seem too off, as Yang looked like she was a dying animal.

 

“You say this everyday, Yang” Ruby rolled her silver eyes as she walked towards where her sister was, standing behind her to pat her back in a comforting gesture of sorts.

Her sister seemed to be slightly satisfied by this gesture as she took her head off of the wooden counter, her lilac eyes looking into Ruby’s. God she looked tired. “I stayed up all night trying to get a paper done for Professor Port about the whole Grimm army situation..” She explained, sipping at her larger cup of coffee.

Yang attended the university of Beacon, a place that was one of the best universities in Vale. She only really got in by sure luck.. Ruby tried getting in of course… but she sadly never passed the test.

Ruby now was slightly more sympathetic because she sadly knew that the professors would work the poor Xiao Long down to the bone.  
“I have to change but stay strong while I’m gone” she said as she patted her sister’s back once more before going into the back room, then to the break room to get changed.

She pinned a white rose to her vest once she came back. She actually looked more like a butler than a barista,considering she was wearing a deep crimson dress shirt underneath a black dress vest along with black dress pants. She really dressed to impress…. For her job at least, otherwise, she wouldn't dress up unless she really needed to.

Ruby walked back to where her sister was suffering, pouring another cup of coffee, drinking it black seeing as she was too tired to add any sort of creamer or sugar. 

The bell of the shop rang as someone walked inside. Ruby put on a bright smile, nudging her sister to make sure she did the same which she did reluctantly.

“Welco-”

Oh lordy.

The person who walked in was down right beautiful. Snow white hair and pale blue eyes. God those eyes.. Ruby was clearly zoned out, staring at the female who walked in.

A smirk appeared on her sister’s face, her eyebrow raised as she also looked at the new customer. She leaned against the counter tiredly. “So thats your type huh?” She asked under her breath, trying to make sure the customer didn't hear her words.

Ruby snapped out of her haze once her sister spoke. It took a few moments for her to understand what her sister had said, her face gaining a slight pinker hue once she did. “It’s not like you’re the only one who knows the other’s type” she shot back as quietly as she could as her way of saying ‘back off or I’ll do something’ 

Her words left her older sister with no response other than a glare.  
After a short bit of time, the white haired stranger walked up to the counter. She seemed to be deciding her order.  
“Welcome to The Summer Rose! Would you like anything?” Ruby’s personality bounced back to the energetic mode that she needed for her job. Thank god she didn’t stutter like she normally did when she was nervous... That would easily tell everyone that she was a bit... well, nervous.

“A Peppermint Latte” the girl ordered. She had a cold expression on her face that bordered on angry... It was slightly unnerving, but Ruby didn't lose her composure.

The girl looked around the shop, giving a slight nod every now and then as if saying she approved of the place. She actually needed the coffee for her work, seeing as she would work a bit longer than needed this night and seeing as it was about six-thirty, she would need a couple of them.  
“On second thought make that two Peppermint Latte’s. Large” she stated, holding up two fingers.

The brunette gave a quick nod. “Right away!” She gave a small salute like she normally did. It was one of the things that was fun for her in this job. She grabbed two cups and a black marker. “I’m going to need your name” She didn't really need it, seeing as this person was only one in the shop. It was mostly just an excuse, but the customer didn't know that.

The girl nodded.  
“Weiss Schnee. That's: W. E. I. S. S. S. C. H. N. E. E” she spelt out her name so that Ruby wouldn't get it wrong “I would advise that you don't spell my name wrong….” she paused waiting for a name

“Ruby!” she spoke quickly then internally cursed at herself “Ruby Rose, at your service!” her lips quirked upward to make an awkward smile.

“..Ruby” Weiss nodded. 

Ruby felt a bit proud of herself at the moment seeing as she got a pretty attractive girls name without flipping out and acting like a complete weirdo. She began writing the other girl’s name upon both cups, grinning like a dork the entire time.  
“Since you spelt it out, I’ll be sure not to get it wrong!” Ruby spoke with an enthusiasm that was Yang was missing, said sibling simply smirked from the corner of the counter.

Walking to her brewing station she could feel the heated gaze from her sister who was now a little ways away from her. She began to make the girl’s coffee, ignoring her sister. After about three minutes the two coffees were made. She put a lid on them and then into a cup holder so it was easier to hold. She place the drinks in front of her, giving a bright smile. “Two peppermint lattes for Weiss Schnee” She put her hands on her hips seeming a bit more proud of herself even if all she did was make coffee. She made it every day, what made this different?

Weiss nodded her head, taking the cup holder with her gloved hands.”Thank you” She let a faint smile show on her face as she turned to leave.. But stared deeply into Ruby’s silver eyes, seeming a bit dumbfounded but then turned away, going to leave the shop.

Ruby kind of knew this look well seeing as she had those rare and strange silver eyes. “Have a nice day!” She called after her. Noticing a certain ravenette walking in, her yellow eyes scanning the shop. This made her sister perk up slightly, her look almost like a puppy’s after being told that it was going on a walk. She nudged Ruby slightly as her way of telling her sister to move, to which Ruby did. After all, Blake was Yang’s favorite customer by far.

“Hello, welcome to the Summer Rose! What can I get you? The usual?” Yang asked with a new-found enthusiasm. 

“Yes” Blake nodded, a small smile upon her face. “Caramel latte with twelve sugars” She put her hands in her black trench coat. 

“Right away!” She mimicked Ruby’s salute then went to make the coffee with almost a hop in her step.

This day was shaping to be one of the usuals.


	2. Chestnut Cappuccino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Its only been one chapter and I got more than I deserve! 
> 
> So a couple of things,   
> 1: This story is PRETTY out of character seeing as this was a roleplay between me and a friend and I'm adapting it to an actual story so I hope you can bare with this!  
> 2: This will be a story that updates every Sunday if possible so stay in touch!
> 
> Now you can enjoy the story!

Weiss Schnee worked at a company that was called the “Schnee Dust Corporation”. It was a company that produced weapons and pure dust in general. Dust is used for making a lot of things, mostly weapons, but also for the making of other technologies as well. It was something that was used on a daily basis, whether people knew it or not

Weiss heaved a heavy sigh as she finished a small stack of paperwork, a slightly annoyed look upon her face. She could’ve easily had a secretary do this work, as it was only people’s complaints on how they didn't know how to use the Dust based products, but of course not. Her father thought this would be the grandest idea for quote “Training for her position as the future head of the company”. But that didn't exactly make any sense seeing as becoming the head of the company would happen in several years and not now. 

Giving another sigh she looked up at the ceiling with a groan. She didn't really want to be here. Correction, she really didn't want to be here. She considered sneaking out many a time but instead settled with spinning in her office chair for a while until she felt dizzy. She stopped after a while, holding her head.   
“Bad idea..” she grumbled, blinking a couple times to try to regain her focus. She looked over to where two empty cups of coffee were.. She needed more if she was going to survive going over time. Staring at them like she was trying to peer through them, she wondered if she could get more? Well if the place isn't closed anyway, it was a weekend afterall. 

Standing and almost falling down from the past chair spinning incident, she threw her cups into the recycling bin then dizzily began walking to the Summer Rose cafe.

It took a bit for her to get there but she made it and sure enough two baristas were walking out of the cafe, the brunette holding the keys in her hand.   
“Shit.” she muttered under her breath as she tightened her red scarf. She began walking towards them, hearing a distant conversation.

“I’m going to get her number one day” the blonde gave a huff, seeming like she was pouting.

 

“Suuure you will” the brunette patted her sister’s shoulder, rolling her eyes. “It will just take maybe a thousand years” she grinned.

Yang gasped dramatically, clutching at her chest.   
“You hurt me dearly, sister” she couldn’t stop the smile coming upon her face as she spoke. “You know when you get a crush I’m gonna bug you about them everyday like you’re doing with me” she threatened playfully.

“Yea like I’m going to fall into obvious romance like you are” Ruby scoffed.

“You never know!” Yang chuckled. “After all, there’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait!”

Weiss felt a little bad for eavesdropping.. But they weren’t talking about anything bad so shouldn’t be any real problem. She walked forward, tucking her white bangs behind her ear, taking a deep breath before speaking.   
“Just closing up?” she asked, trying to sound friendly. 

Yang looked towards Weiss, giving a nod.   
“Yeeep, we are” she put her gloved hands into her pockets. She still looked tired, but not as tired as she was in the morning. 

Ruby looked at her sister then at Weiss. “What’re you doing back?” she asked with a confused tone before a look of realization made its way to her face.   
“Oh! You came back for more coffee?” She asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Obviously-” the taller one out of them began before being cut off by her sister hitting her in the side.   
“Your lucky I won’t hit you back… right now” she implied that she would hit her sister later.

The brunette slowly backed away from her sister and moved towards the door, chuckling nervously “..Unrelated topic but.. Don’t you still need to turn in your paper to Professor Port?” 

A look of terror made its way to Yang’s face at her sister’s words.  
“Shit I don’t have much time” she muttered, turning in the opposite direction, bolting off in the direction of Beacon University “I’ll be home before dinner!!” she shouted as she ran.

“You better be!” Ruby shouted back.

Weiss looked in the direction the blonde took off, slightly amused. She looked back towards Ruby, going to answer her question from earlier.   
“If you’re closed I don't want to take up any more of your time” she gave a small smile. “I’ll just get some coffee at my workplace” she insisted, beginning to walk off

Ruby looked at Weiss then grabbed at her sleeve.   
“I can get you a cup if you want some. I don't want you to come here all this way for nothing” she gave Weiss a kind smile, reaching for her keys. 

 

Weiss’ eyes widened slightly. This was one of the nicer people she had met when it came to closing times. She would normally get a curse in response or an annoyed glare. No one had really given her such an offer.   
“You don't have to, as I said I don't want to take up anymore of your time” she looked at Ruby who had just finished unlocking the door and was turning on the light as she stepped inside. She looked at Weiss for a while as if saying ‘come in’ then walked further in herself.

Weiss stepped inside after a couple seconds, closing the door behind her. The warmth of the shop comforted her as she inhaled the air that still smelled of coffee. She enjoyed that smell very much.   
She walked further in, walking to the counter where Ruby was setting up the machines.   
“Do I have to get back in my uniform?” Ruby joked, a small laugh escaping her.

That made Weiss actually smile a bit wider, surprising Ruby a bit. She really didn’t seem like the type of person to smile all that often, but when she did.. It was pretty.   
“No you don’t have to” Weiss responded.

“Good!” Ruby’s energy surprised Weiss. It was as if the brunette had an infinite amount of it, unlike Weiss who needed coffee almost every day to wake herself up and would have to suffer through terrible coffee at work. She really didn’t like the generic instant coffee they had. She felt disgusted just thinking about it.   
“So what would you like, Ms. Schnee?” Ruby’s voice cut through her thoughts of terrible coffee. 

Weiss looked at the choices of coffee, thinking for a bit.   
“Surprise me, just make sure it’s caffeinated” she decided, putting her hands into her pockets.

“I don’t get many customers that get decaf so you’re in luck” Ruby nodded, beginning to make the coffee of her choice. “You don’t have any allergies do you?” she asked, poking her head up from the coffee maker. 

Weiss shook her head. “Unless you’re putting pollen in it I’m good” she joked, leaning against a table.

“No pollen here, so you’re safe!” Ruby then continued to make the coffee. She decided to make a Chestnut Cappuccino. She hummed softly while waiting for the espresso to finish brewing. 

After a short while, the espresso was done and she started making the coffee. Chestnut puree, milk, milk foam, and lastly some small candied chestnut pieces. She closed the lid of the large cup of coffee, giving it to Weiss.   
“Chestnut cappuccino” she called out as if there were more customers, seeming satisfied. 

Weiss grabbed the warm coffee. She was about to speak before Ruby cut in.   
“It’s on the house don’t worry about paying” She told her, leaning upon the counter, looking a bit content

Damn this girl was courteous. Weiss almost couldn’t believe it.   
“Thank you, Ruby” she didn’t want to turn down Ruby’s offer because she kind of forgot her wallet back at her workplace. She gave a soft sigh.   
“I’ll pay you back tomorrow” she promised, seeming a bit apologetic

“You’re fine! You don’t have to, I’m just doing my good deed for the day” She reached inside of her pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill, ignoring that the actual price was two dollars less. She really didn’t have any ones on her to fit that bill. 

Weiss sipped at the hot coffee, ignoring that it burnt her tongue.   
“Well I better get to work” she sighed, slightly annoyed by the fact that there was still work to be done. 

“Oh alright” Ruby nodded, making herself a smaller coffee then walking around to meet Weiss. “I gotta get ready to go to the gym myself” she seemed a bit more happy than the girl before her about where she was going. She walked towards the door, turning off the lights.   
“Well it was nice to see you again, Weiss!” she opened the door, holding it open for the slightly smaller female.

Weiss shuddered at the cold when she walked outside the shop. She exhaled to make a small white cloud. She walked forward, looking behind her to see Ruby locking up the shop.   
“Thanks for the coffee, Ruby” she thanked once more, beginning to walk off.

“No problem! I hope to see you sometime soon!” She waved, walking in the opposite direction of the girl in white.

Today was still just a regular day.


	3. I'm sorry

So its been... 2 weeks since I last updated? I'm really sorry for not updating things.. I'm just really not liking my writing skills at the moment. I just feel like I'm doing something thousands of people are doing and Its overdone. I will really try to get something out this week but if I dont you will know the reason why.


End file.
